Shattered
by The Controlled Chaos
Summary: Ed sacrifices himself to save Winry. EdWin. POV will be switched for different characters. Permanent Hiatus.
1. The Broken Down and the Busted Up

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Riza Hawkeye was walking down the Main Street in Central.

"_Finally!_"she thought to herself excitedly "_Ah, all done work for the day! Now I can go home and rest. I wonder what Black Hayate did today…_" She remained lost in her thoughts when a loud cry for help broke the thought barrier. The cry seemed to be coming from a nearby dark alley. Too used to the routine and scenario she drew her gun and proceeded into the alley. She quickened her pace because she knew the only person who had a voice that sounded like that: Winry Rockbell.

When she reached deep enough she saw the young teen on the ground, clutching something she couldn't quite make out from her distance. Winry felt the presence of someone else in the alley besides her.

"Stay back!" she cried out in fear.

"Winry, it's me, Lieutenant Hawkeye! Calm down." Her cinnamon eyes met the light blue.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Oh Lieutenant! Please help him!" She held the object tighter and when Riza took a few steps forward and discovered that it was a person. The lieutenant slowed her pace to observe who it was and if it was someone she knew. She almost collapsed as she stared into the bloody pale face of Edward Elric.

The Fullmetal Alchemist looked badly injured. His long golden hair was out of its braid and covered in blood. His classic red jacket and black pants had holes everywhere and they were spilling more blood onto the already crimson ground. Sparks were flying from his right arm and left leg through the holes in his clothes indicating something was wrong with his automail limbs. His breathing was heavy and he was whimpering seemingly unconsciously in pain. His golden eyes were tightly shut and the expression on his face showed nothing but agony.

"Oh my God..." Riza said "What happened to him?"

"I'll explain later! We have to help him now!" Winry screamed in fear

She went to a payphone outside the alley and called for an ambulance. She paused and started to make another phone call, one she knew would not be easy.

"Hello?" came the timid voice of Alphonse Elric from the other line.

"Alphonse, Hi. It's Riza. I need you to come to the alley off of Main Street."

"Okay. Is something wrong? Your voice seems a little shaky."

"Al….Edward was injured."

"What!? How? Is brother okay!?" Al's voice became shaky

"I'm not sure." Riza replied "I have already called an ambulance to try and help him. Can you come down here?"

"Yes! I'll be there right away!" Al must have hung up because all Riza could hear was the sound of a disconnection. She headed back into the alley to find Winry, crying her heart out and Ed eyes seemed to have relaxed slightly.

"Winry," Riza said "Ambulances are coming to help Ed. Al is coming as well."

"Okay" Winry said choking back her cries.

It wasn't even five minutes when a large suit of armour came dashing through the alley and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother.

"No…How did this happen…Who did this to my brother...Lieutenant?" Al turned his head to Riza.

"I'm not sure Alphonse. Winry was with him when I found them. But while we wait for the ambulance to arrive," Riza took out a notebook and pen "Perhaps you could fill us in on what happened?"

Winry took a deep breath, still holding Ed "Where should I begin?"


	2. Flashback

Winry was exiting the general store with a pack of candy she put in her purse and began the long walk back to her dormitory at Central Inn. She heard the sound of her name being called, turned to the right to see Edward waving at her and calling her over. She smiled and started over towards her friend.

"Hey Winry," the state alchemist said "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" She said "I just finished my last automail order for the month and am now taking some time off. It's being sent to Rush Valley so Dominic can inspect it!"

"Good for you!" Ed said with a smile. "You seem to be doing great with Dominic's help now."

"By the way Ed, how is your automail?"

Ed lifted his right arm "It's perfect since you adjusted it before…" Ed started to fidget with his gloves "...Winry?"

"Yes?" Winry replied. She had no idea what he could be trying to say.

"Thank-you." Edward's golden eyes met Winry's blue eyes with a smile. "You've been there for me and my brother ever since what happened back in Resembool. You were always ready and willing to repair my automail whenever it needed it. You and Granny Pinako always let us stay at your house when we would come back."

"Ed…" Winry said in surprise "You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure helping you and Al. Where is he anyway?"

"He decided to stay back in our room at the military hotel. I said I was going to the library for a while. But, as usual, there was nothing useful."

The large clock in Central began to chime twelve times.

"I should get going." Said Winry glancing at the clock

"The Military hotel is pretty close to Central Inn, do you want to go together?" asked Ed

"Sure. It's going to be a long walk home though."

"Not exactly." Ed pointed to an alleyway "Central Inn is actually through here. The Colonel pointed it out to me on a rainy day. I use it all the time to get to and from the military hotel."

Winry looked into the alley. It was lit by streetlights and looked vacant. She wanted to get home as soon as possible too.

"Okay Ed." She said finally

The two of them started down the alley Winry looked around and saw the alley was in bad shape. It was made up of abandoned buildings, the ground was uneven and the smell was awful. Chills ran up and down her spine.

"This place looks like it was used ages ago." Winry said, eyes still mesmerized by the condition of the alleyway. 

"It _is _in bad shape, isn't it?" Edward said without looking around "Sorry Win-"

Ed suddenly stopped and looked around. Winry stopped too.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Winry asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Winry, we're not alone here." Said Edward still glancing around.

"What!?" Winry said instantly as the alleyway darkened and she saw Ed turn around.

There were six men dressed in black and wearing ski masks, they were coming from every direction and were closing in on them. 

"Give us your money and we let you go safely." Said the big one in the middle.

"Not a chance!" Ed shouted. He clapped his hands, turned his automail hand into his automail blade and dived backwards to deal with the ones behind him. Winry watched in awe as he kicked two to the ground in midair and slashed downwards at the third, knocking him unconscious. She felt herself being pulled back and a knife at her throat.

"ED!" Winry screamed, too scared to move. Ed turned, wide-eyed to see his friend being restrained at knifepoint by one of the men in black. He was about to rush to save her when the big man in the middle began to speak.

"Impressive" He said "I didn't believe my men would go down that easy." His voice stopped Ed where he stood, as though…he knew the owner of the voice.

"To prevent casualties on either side, lets make a deal." He continued "If you stop hurting my men…and take a small beating, we let your friend go."

"And just why the hell should I believe you?" Ed exclaimed

"Because we'll waste your friend if you don't" Said the big man. Ed watched in horror as the knife was brought closer to Winry's throat. The big man smiled through the ski mask as he stared at the expression on Ed's face. "Call it an _equivalent exchange_ if you want. You don't _want_ your friend to die, do you? "

"ED! NO!" Winry screamed in protest almost reading Ed's mind as he turned his blade back into his hand.

"Do what you have to do, but let her go." He said solemnly.

"You have my word she will be let go when we're done." He motioned for a smaller man behind him to come forward. He was also wearing black and a ski mask. He carried two large pieces of paper and dropped them to the ground. Each had a different transmutation circle.

"Alchemy huh?" Ed said as he observed the circles.

"Yes. Something you're very familiar with, as my men and I have learned by now." Said the big man in the ski mask. He turned to the smaller one "Begin."

The smaller one placed his hand the first circle. Ed was being lifted a short distance into the air. Winry, who stared in fear and agony for her friend felt useless. She couldn't do anything.

"Manipulating the air to lift me from the ground." Ed said to the smaller one "Not too bad. But I'm guessing that's not it."

"Correct." The small one said. But before he touched the last circle, the big one spoke.

"Avoid all vital organs and areas."

"Yes sir" He placed his hand on the circle and thousands of knives appeared out of nowhere. Ed glanced around carelessly. The knives blades turned to Ed.

"ED! PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" screamed Winry, tears pouring from her eyes.

Ed just stared at Winry and smiled softly, turned to face the big man and shut his eyes. She watched in horror as the knives pierced Ed's body and upon hitting their target, vanished. When the last one vanished, Ed, a bloody wreck fell softly to the ground. But before hitting was kicked hard in the ribs by the big man and was rammed into a wall. He signalled the one restraining Winry to let her go. She ran to her fallen friend. And looked up at the big man.

"A deal is a deal, you're safe. We will not harm you." He said as he signalled to his men to leave and disappeared into the darkness.

Winry looked at Ed. He looked like hell. So many things were going through her mind but only one thought escaped her lips.

"HELP!!" she screamed

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's everything Lieutenant." Said Winry shakily

"Winry it's going to be okay. Ed will be able to get through this" Riza said, putting the notepad and pen away. But she was starting to doubt that herself. Edward looked awful. She could only imagine what Winry was feeling right now

"Brother…" said Al distantly, still staring at Ed.

"All three of us have to be strong right now…For Edward" Riza said as her voice started to crack.

"Oh God." Winry said to herself as the sound of sirens filled the alleyway.


	3. Diagnosis

Ambulances finally arrived to take Ed to the hospital. All that Winry, Riza and Al could do was watch their friend be carried away on a stretcher, still a bloody mess. A doctor approached the three with a clipboard in his hand.

"Hi. My name is Doctor Richards." The doctor said "I'll be helping Mr. Elric through his time at the hospital. You'll be happy to know that I have finished my diagnosis on his condition." Doctor Richards looked at the clipboard. "He received more stab wounds than I could count, he has lost a ton of blood, his steel prosthetics have been completely destroyed beyond repair, his ribs appear to be in pieces and he is in a coma."

"A…coma?" Winry said, her voice starting to crack.

"Yes. But I don't think it's that serious of one. I'm sure it will not last long. He should be awake in a few hours."

"When you get to the hospital, what will happen to Edward?" asked Riza with concern.

"Our plans are to take him to a secure room in the hospital, clean his wounds and bandage him up." Said the doctor.

"When will I be allowed to see my brother?" asked Al with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Actually if you start heading over to the hospital right now you will be able to see him. I'll call the nurse and tell her he will be having visitors soon."

"I can drive us. Thank-you Doctor Richards." Said Riza. They piled into her car, Riza driving, Al in the passenger seat and Winry in the back, and began the long ride to the hospital.

"Winry are you okay?" asked Riza looking at the teen through the mirror.

"I'll be fine." She replied. "I feel like I'm having one of Ed's nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes," said Alphonse "They happen all the time. They're usually based on him feeling guilty about all that's happened like with Mom and me. When he has them, nothing can wake him up until it's finished."

"Oh God…" Winry started to say but Riza stopped her

"The less we think about it, the easier this is going to be." She said.

But Winry couldn't get the image out of her head. Her best friend, Edward, being pierced by thousands of knives and being kicked to the ground. The bloody mess that Edward was in was too much to bear. All for someone like her. Why? She began to breathe heavily. She heard voices in the distance that she couldn't make out and then came back to reality.

"-inry! It's okay!" She heard Riza's voice clearly, Al was shaking her and the car was no longer in motion.

"I'm okay...Just can't….Get it out of my head!" she said shakily.

"I know. It came a shock to me too. But for Edward's sake we need to hope he can pull through this." Said Riza solemnly.

"Brother is strong." Al said to calm his friend down "Strong enough to put his life on the line for someone he cares about. And he's done it more than once** HE WILL PULL THROUGH THIS**.

Riza turned back to driving, Al turned forward silently and Winry was beginning to have her heart torn apart


	4. Confession

They finally arrived at the hospital to see Edward and Winry was barely able to hold her tears back. Why did Ed have to protect her like that? Who were the people trying to hurt them? There were loads of questions going through her head and hopefully she could get her answers when Ed up. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, she looked up and Alphonse was there.

"Winry, it's going to be okay." Alphonse said soothingly "Brother will be fine."

"Al, it's _my_ fault all this happened to Ed." Winry said, with guilt in her voice "If he can't pull through this, I'll never forgive myself!"

Riza was the next to speak, "Edward is one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can pull through this, he can."

The three waited quietly until Doctor Richards came out of a room with a smile.

"I just finished with the bandages and I have good news. Your friend is going to wake up soon so you can come in now."

When they walked in, Winry had to fight even harder to hold back her tears, Riza clapped a hand to her mouth and Alphonse took a few steps back. Edward's automail arm was completely destroyed and Winry guessed his leg was too. His hair was out of it's braid and bandages covered the knife wounds on his the top of his head, his torso and arm.

"Poor Ed." Riza said in shock.

"They said it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad" replied Al

Winry just stood there, glancing at her injured friend, feeling stabs of guilt pierce her heart as many times as the alchemy-made knives pierced Ed's body. It seemed like an eternity that the three of them were standing in that hospital, staring in agony at their mangled friend when Ed began to stir. When Doctor Richards came in he almost completely blocked Winry's view of Ed slowly opening his golden eyes. After observing his whereabouts hazily, worry erupted onto his face.

"Winry…Is she alright? Is she safe? Was she hurt?" Ed said in a tired, raspy voice.

Winry couldn't take it anymore. She pushed past Doctor Richards and tears flooded her eyes as hugged Ed tight and started to cry.

"Ed! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" She said as she choked on her tears and buried her face in his chest. Ed, losing the worry in his face, took his flesh hand and ran it through her hair.

"Winry…it's okay. I'm just happy you're safe." Ed said with an exhausted smile.

"Brother , are you okay?" asked Al timidly.

"I'm in pain but I'm okay. Thanks Al" Ed looked around "Oh, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, you're here too.

"It's good to see you safe…Sir." Riza said with a smile.

"Thank-you. Then I guess all is well again."

"Not exactly," Doctor Richards spoke up "You received multiple stab wounds, you have lost over half of your blood supply, your ribs are fractured and you just woke up from a coma. I'm sorry Mister Elric but for now, I'm going to have to sedate you."

He brandished a small needle with a clear liquid, pulled Winry off Ed, punctured Ed's shoulder and injected the liquid into his arm, making it wince. Winry knew her friend would not be awake for long and with Ed's eyes starting to shut, she knew there was one question she had to ask.

"Edward, why did you save me?" she asked slowly.

Edward, eyes half shut and his face more relaxed than ever was still able to answer. His eyes met Winry's for a moment.

"Because…I…love…….you." Ed said, now with his golden eyes completely shut.


	5. Shining

Edward woke up in his hospital bed the next day feeling very sore and drowsy from the wounds and sedation. Remembering the incident, the pain and the long overdue confession of love to Winry didn't make him feel better.

"_My feelings are finally out in the open_" he thought "_Hopefully Winry doesn't take this the wrong way_."

He glanced around the room to see that Alphonse was awake and looking at him from a couch across the room.

"Did I wake you brother?" Al asked.

"No. I guess Lieutenant Hawkeye went home." Edward replied.

"Yes she did. She was relieved that you were okay and were out of your coma."

"And where did Winry-" Ed asked, showing concern in his voice.

"To Central Inn" Al said with assuring tone "She's safe. Don't worry. I escorted her there myself. She said she had something she had to do. She did say she would stop by today in a while.

"Good." Ed said with a sigh of relief "I want to talk to her anyway."

"Is this about what you said before you fell asleep brother?" Al asked

"It's _entirely_ about what I said before I fell asleep Al" Ed replied "I don't want her taking it the wrong way like it was the drug that made me say it. I want her to know I meant it."

"She does. I know she does."

"Why? How? Did she say something? asked Ed.

"No. No. But come on brother!" Al replied "Everyone knew you'd be in love with each other since day one!"

"And how did everyone even begin to think something like that?"

"Your eyes," Al said "When Winry's blue eyes meet your golden eyes, they all shine so bright it's blinding."

"Really? I've never noticed it before." Said Ed

"It's probably because you've been too scared to admit you love her. Winry probably hasn't seen it either."

Edward turned away from his brother in sadness. The girl he loved for as long as he can remember, the feeling was hidden by fear. He turned back to Alphonse

"I feel so stupid." Ed said looking away again "I wasn't strong enough to tell her I loved her sooner."

Maybe, but you were strong enough to show her you loved her!" Al said excitedly "You were willing to lose your own life to save hers!"

"But-" Edward began, focusing on Al again, despair in his face

"NO!" Al said so loud it knocked the despair right off Ed's face and replaced it with shock. He got off the couch and moved into the chair beside his brother.

"That is the ultimate form of love! She understands that! I know she does! And now you, the one who was willing to do everything it took to keep her from harms way, needs to understand that too!"

Ed layed in his bed, staring at Alphonse's tinted red eyes. "Wow. Uhhh….I never thought about it like that. But I still want to find out what she thinks."

"That's fine brother," said Al, victoriously "She should be here in five minutes."

Five minutes later they heard a light knock from the other side of the door. Alphonse got up and opened the door slowly and there was Winry. She entered the room with two packages, one large and one small.

"Hi," she said quietly "Sorry. I thought you might be sleeping."

"That's okay." Edward said, glancing at the packages "What are these Winry?"

"Oh! Here. I hope you like it." She sat down beside where Al was and opened the large package. Ed sat up and stared wide-eyed at a new shiny automail arm and leg.

"That's why I wanted to go back to Central Inn. To make brand new automail for you. If not…" Winry paused and looked at Ed "I would have stayed here with you all night. I wanted to be with you but I knew you would need these. We can put them on whenever you want."

"Thank-you Winry…I would have wanted you to stay too." Ed said staring at Winry "What's in the other one?"

"Oh yeah! Here! You'll love this!" She said with a smile. She opened the package and the smell of baking quickly filled the room. Ed looked down with a smile to see the apple pie he knew was made in Gracia Hughes kitchen.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye must have told the Hughes about what happened because on my way here I spotted them in the lobby at the inn." Winry explained while slicing the pie "They said they were sorry they couldn't come but they send their best wishes, in the form of apple pie!" She handed him a piece. When they were finished Ed layed back down, Al fluffed his pillow and Winry pushed some strands of hair off his face.

"You look tired Ed." Winry said "Do you want to rest?"

"No thank-you Winry." Ed said with an exhausted smile "What I want is to talk to you… about last night and what I said."

"Oh. Um…Okay" Winry replied "We should try and get this out in the open."

"Winry," Ed started "I want you to know that I didn't just say what I said because of loss of blood or sedation or anything like that. I love you so much."

"Ed…" Winry replied

"Winry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"What?" Winry asked "Confessed that you have the same feelings for me as I have for you? Don't be sorry!"

"Then…That means!" Ed said, his smile widening

"Yes Edward. I love you too, so much!" she said with a smile

Winry's blue eyes stared deep into Edward's golden eyes and Ed's into Winry's. Then, for the first time, they both saw a light shining so bright out of the others eyes.

"I told you!" Alphonse said. The two looked at the suit of armour. "The light _is_ there! And you saw it because you know you love each other!"

They turned back to each other and Winry began to stroke Ed's face gently. Ed was so relaxed by the presence of those he knew loved him, he fell asleep, golden eyes slowly shutting.


	6. Nightmare

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" called Colonel Roy Mustang from the end of the hall "Where are you going?"

It was 3'oclock at Central Headquarters and Riza was exiting the building, in her civilian clothes.

"I was going to see Edward today." She replied

"Oh. I almost forgot he wasn't here today" said Roy "How is Fullmetal doing anyway?"

"He's out of his coma. Alphonse and Winry are over there now. Alphonse called and asked if I wanted to come by and see Edward. Of course, my reply was 'yes' so I'm going down to the hospital right now."

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Roy asked "I want to see how he's doing."

"I would love company going down to the hospital." She said, buttoning her coat "Let's go."

At the hospital, Edward was sleeping and Winry and Alphonse were sitting on the couch, playing checkers. Doctor Richards had come by earlier to see how Ed was doing and confirmed he was making a huge improvement. They had attached the automail earlier and it was functioning properly. But to make sure he could monitor him better he had a heart monitor placed in the room and attached to Ed. The two stopped their game momentarily look up and see how he was holding up.

"He seems so peaceful when he's sleeping." Said Winry

"I know." Replied Al "He always looks peaceful when he's asleep except for-"

"Except for the nightmares?" asked Winry

"Except for the nightmares. Winry, how many of them have you seen?"

"He had one during his automail recovery and Granny Pinako and I didn't know what was going to happen." She said "All we could hear was him scream 'No! I'm sorry! Al! Mom! Please No!' I got so worried that night I still think about it. I can picture him now waking up in a cold sweat, silently crying. What happens if he has one here?"

"We do what we usually." Replied Alphonse "We….We wait for him to wake him up."

"If he has one, I'm not leaving him alone." She said "I can't leave him…..I have to stay. I love him too much to let him suffer like this alone."

"I know Winry. I'll stay too. He _is_ my brother after all."

"Then it's settled. We both stay." She said

Twenty minutes later, after Alphonse had lost the game of checkers, Riza stepped into the room, silently, followed by Roy close behind her.

"Good evening First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang." Greeted Winry, rising from the couch, Alphonse followed suite.

"Hello Winry," Riza said "How's Ed doing?"

"Better. Much better." Winry looked at Roy "I was only expecting you Lieutenant. Did the Colonel decide to tag along?"

"Hmph," Roy said " I only came to see if my dog is well enough to work again."

"Colonel, would you like to say that again?" asked Riza, silencing the room with the sound of the safety on her gun being disengaged. Her cinnamon eyes glared widely into Roy's onyx eyes.

"Ummmm….What I mean to say is," said Roy flustered "is that I'm worried about my _EXTREMELY_ faithful and reliable subordinate. And I also came to offer my condolences through this crisis. HAPPY LIEUTENANT!?"

"Yes but be quiet!" she said in a low, sharp voice reactivating the safety on her gun "You'll wake him up!"

They all looked over at Ed simultaneously and saw he was beginning to stir.

"Great, he's waking up." Said Winry

"Thanks a lot Colonel, he needs his sleep." Said Al

"Excellent work sir." Chimed in Riza

"Okay! I get it!" said Roy, trying to be quiet "I'm _VERY_ sorry that- wait, what's wrong with him?"

They all turned to Ed with horror. He was shaking rapidly, and whimpering in some sort of invisible pain. He broke out into a sweat and was murmuring the four couldn't make out. His breathing became heavy and the heart monitor shot up to a high level.

"Is he having a nightmare?" asked Riza in fear

"Yes," Alphonse replied "But he's never had one when he was hurt this bad."

"Fullmetal………" said Roy finally hitting the quiet level and turning to Al "Should we get Doctor Richards?"

"He can't help us." Replied Al "He can't be woken until it's completed. We have to let him do this."

"Well I'm not leaving him alone!" declared Winry, positioning herself in the seat beside Edward's hospital bed "He shouldn't have to wake up with no one with him! And…I'm going to try and help him out of it!"

"But it won't work!" Al said "I've tried before, the best thing is to leave until it's finished."

"But I haven't!" Winry said forcefully "I can't leave him….I love him! He shouldn't have to go through this alone!" she looked at the three "And we, the people who want the best for him, need to realize that and help him through it!"

"But-" started Al

"Shut up Al! Unless you want my wrench going through your head!"

Alphonse wanted to speak again but Riza put her hand up to stop him.

"This is what happens when you love someone Al," she explained "You want to help the one you love anyway you can. You'll understand that when you're older."

"Good pep talk Lieutenant." Said Roy with a smirk.

"Glad you liked it. Maybe you should follow the Morale, Colonel _Womanizer_" she said coldly.

Winry, not paying any attention to the three, focused on Edward. He had turned very pale and his murmuring became loud enough for her to hear.

_He found himself inside a dark room, covered in his blood pouring out from where his arm and leg used to be. But Alphonse was nowhere. In the distance he could make out the deformed shape of his mother, whom he and Alphonse tried to resurrect._

"_Edward,_" _The creature spoke, wheezing with every word _"_Look at what you've done. You're a fool."_

"No! I'm sorry! I really am!...I can fix it!" he said hastily "Don't worry!"

"_You're worthless,_"_ she said "I should have known you'd do this to me."_

"No! I'm sorry!" screamed Ed so loud it made Al, Riza and Roy stop arguing and stare at Edward in fear.

"Ed!" Winry said calmly "It's me Winry! You don't have to do this by yourself anymore! Please Ed, come back to us!"

"_You will pay for what you have done._" _Came the voice of Alphonse from behind. Edward turned to see he had brandishing a knife._

"_You don't love us." His mother said harshly _"_If you did you wouldn't have done this. You are a disgrace._"

"No! It was a mistake! I'm sorry! So sorry! Please!" Ed screamed, now in a sitting position, holding his head.

"Ed, it will be okay." Winry said soothingly, placing her hands on his arms "We're here for you. You don't have to worry."

_He wanted to move away, to try and push the left hand of Al away from him but he couldn't do it without his lost limbs. He wasn't strong enough. Al lifted him up by the neck of his shirt._

"_You took everything from me and now the same is going to happen to you._" _He said coldly _"_A perfect example of equivalent exchange, wouldn't you say so, brother?_"

"NO!" Ed screamed, shaking even more, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"ED!" Winry screamed placing her arms around his and whispered "It's okay. I love you and I want you to come back to me."

_A bright ray of light pierced through his armour brother making him scream just before dissolving into the air, knife and all. Ed dropped to the ground in disbelief. His mother stared in horror and screamed as she dissolved into air. He looked into the light as he woke up._

He wrapped his arms weakly around her, making her jump. The heart monitor lowered its number again.

"Thank-you Winry!" he whispered sobbing "You saved me! I don't think I can keep doing this!"

"Ed…It's okay. You don't have to do this alone anymore." She smiled softly and rubbed his back. She held him tighter as though never to let go but he managed to get a lock on her eyes with his in confusion.

"What do you mean by not doing this alone anymore?" he asked softly.

"I'm going to help you stop the nightmares, just like now. I'm here for you." she said flatly. He cried into her shoulder and silently let out his emotion.

Alphonse, Roy and Riza just stared blankly.

"That's the very first time anyone has ever woken him up from his nightmares." Al said

"The connection between those two must be so strong." Said Riza

"That is so…touching." Said Roy, who almost looked like he was going to cry.

Ed was still shivering in Winry's arms as she sat there with her horrified friend, he was extremely pale.

"Are you cold?" She asked. He was able to give a shaky nod. Everyone saw how pale he turned and as Winry reached for a spare blanket, Roy reached into his pocket.

"I can help better than any old blanket." He said pulling on his pair of special gloves with transmutation circles that made him a hero in the Ishbalan war. He snapped his fingers, creating a flame that encircled Edward and Winry. After thirty seconds, the flame died down and Winry, who had broken into a sweat pulled the spare blanket over Edward, with the colour returning into his face.

"Thank-you sir." Said Ed softly, snuggling into the blanket.

"Consider it my get well present to you, Fullmetal." Roy said as he put the gloves back in his pocket. "Just come back to us soon okay? We all miss you at HQ."

"Yes, sir!" Ed said.

"See Ed? People _do _care about you enough to help you get through any problem." Riza said with a smile on her face. "Oh! Speaking of people who care that reminds me!" she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a get well card with her signature and a paw print on it.

"Black Hayate sends his best wishes." She said, placing the card on a nightstand close to the bed.

"Thank-you, Lieutenant. And say thanks to Black Hayate for me too!" he said, looking at the card.

"Brother, I'm happy you're okay." Alphonse said.

"Thank-you Al," he said, turning to Winry "And thank-you, Winry, for helping me with the nightmare."

"I love you Ed." She said kindly, creating the light in their eyes again.

"I love you to-" but before Edward could finish, he yelled in pain making everyone in the room jump and Roy calling for Doctor Richards. Winry looked as though she was in a nightmare as the rapid flow of crimson flooded the bed sheets, her hands and Ed. Doctor Richards came in rapidly with his needle quickly injecting Ed with the sedation drug. The nurse moved everyone out of the room while she moved a small table with bandages into the room.

"This is the alleyway all over again." She said grimly

"It will be okay" Riza said calmly but even she couldn't deny the resemblance. Ed was covered in blood in Winry's arms and nothing she could do could help him. Doctor Richards came out with bloody bandages.

"It's alright now," he said "A few of your friends wounds just reopened. We re-bandaged them, changed his sheets and sedated him. I think the best thing for him is to give him rest for now."

"Umm…Doctor, can I stay with Ed?" asked Winry "I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

"That seems fine but you need to be quiet." He said.

"Okay," she turned to Roy, Riza and Alphonse "Thanks for heating Ed Colonel. I'll see you soon Lieutenant. Al, I'm staying the night."

"I'm going back to the dormitory." He said

"What? Why" she asked, puzzled. Roy and Riza looked as well.

"Because you and brother need some time by yourselves, you _do _love each other." Al said. Roy and Riza seemed to have gotten the picture.

"Thank-you, Goodnight everyone." She headed back into the room to stay with Ed. He looked better, no blood, his heart beating at a safe rate and asleep due to the sedation drug. She pulled up in the seat and got close to Ed. She ran her fingers through her hair and moved his head closer. She fell asleep before noticing that Ed subconsciously wrapped his arms around her.


	7. Capture

Winry woke slowly with her mind going through the events and traumas of the previous night. She sighed before she realized that arms were weakly wrapped around her. She looked down to see Edward leaning towards her, peacefully resting and no signs of more re-opened wounds or a second nightmare. She smiled softly as she glanced at her watch.

"_Eight o'clock huh?_" she thought while she took his long blond hair and braided it for him with a rubber band in her pocket "_I should try and do what I can for his broken automail so he'll have a spare set._"

Gently she laid Ed back down onto the hospital bed, pulled the blankets up and placed her lips on his. She got up and reached for the handle, but before she could turn it, she jumped when she heard a raspy voice from behind her say "Thank-you". She turned around and there was Ed looking at her with half-opened golden eyes.

"You're welcome Ed." She replied and noticed Ed's eyes were full of sadness.

"Are you leaving?" he asked sadly

She came back over to his bed and smiled "Yes Ed, I am. But only for a while. I'm going back to Central Inn to try and repair your broken limbs. I know that they said it was beyond repair but _nothing_ is beyond repair for me. Besides, it'll be good for you to have an extra set."

"…A-Alright Winry. Just hurry back, okay?"

"I'll come back soon don't worry. Okay Ed?" she looked at him for a long time until he finally nodded

"Okay. I'm going now. I'll bring the others when I come back." She said with a smile

"Okay. Be back soon." As she left the room he laid back down and let out a sigh and a few tears. "_I will see her again. What am I worried about?_" He fell asleep shortly after.

"Lieutenant?" Winry called into the payphone

"Yes Winry, I'm here." Came the voice of Riza from the other line "So is Roy and Alphonse showed up a little while ago too. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker."

"Oh. Okay." She waited till she heard the greetings of Roy and Al

"Hi everyone. Listen, I'm leaving the hospital to go work on Ed's busted limbs and I was wondering if you guys wanted meet up to go see him after."

"Wait!" Roy shouted "You said he shouldn't be alone!"

"You can't leave brother now! He needs you Winry!" Al exclaimed

"Agreed," Riza replied "Winry, The only reason that Edward is getting better is because you're there. Think what's going through his mind now that you're gone." okay

Winry remembered the look on Ed's face when she was leaving. "Okay, Okay. I see everyone's point. I'll go pick up the repair gear and the automail, go to your place and we'll _all_ go see him. I'll stay at the hospital and work there. Okay?

"Yes." Came the sound of three different voices

"Okay. I'll be there shortly." She said as she hung up.

Six men dressed in white overcoats came into the hospital. The found and entered Ed's room. One locked the door and then they all circled around the sleeping teen, pulling on black ski masks and pulling of the overcoats revealing all black clothes and guns. They quickly placed restraints attached on his bed around his arms and legs. He began to stir and opened his eyes, they immediately went wide in a state of fear.

"Hello Edward. Remember us?" The big man said with his ghostly familiar voice as he clapped his hand over the teen's mouth, preventing any sound from their hostage.

"Open it." He said and the smallest one from before opened the ports of his automail arm and leg. He brandished a small taster-like device and turned it on, creating a powerful stream of blue electricity. He inserted it into the ports and with a muffled cry of pain, Ed lost the ability to move his automail.

"And now the finishing touch." The big man said as he brandished a small needle that Ed recognized as the sedative needle that Doctor Richards had used on him "We had a hard time prying this from the cold, dead hands of the honourable Doctor Richards. Enjoy." He stabbed the teen's shoulder a tremendous amount of force, injected the fluid and pointed his gun at the head of his drowsy hostage.

"Move out." He commanded. They filed on each side of the bed, carrying the medical devices hooked up to the teen. The small one was in the back pushing the hospital bed out of the room.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR HE DIES! CLEAR THE WAY TO THE ELEVATOR!!!!" The big man screamed out at everyone and they all moved out of the way, terrified looks on their faces. The abductors were half-way to the elevator when its doors opened and inside was a blue-eyed girl, a red-eyed suit of armour carrying two large suitcases, an onyx-eyed man and an older cinnamon-eyed woman.

"ED!" Winry screamed as they all rushed out of the elevator, Roy pulling on his gloves.

"Move to the rear elevator!" the big man instructed and they flanked back, the samller one opening the elevator doors and they all moved back with the bed and Ed still in it.

"I don't think so!" Roy screamed, preparing to snap.

"Wrong Mustang, _I_ don't think so!" the big man pulled a fire alarm next to him, activating the sprinklers and soaking Roy and the gloves.

Edward, fighting the sedative to stay awake even through all the commotion of water on his face and being moved into an elevator. For a split second, his half- open golden eyes met Winry's teary blue ones and he stretched out his flesh arm to her and fell unconscious while the elevator doors shut tightly.


	8. Regret With a highspeed chase

"Lieutenant, lets go

"Lieutenant, lets go!" called Roy as he headed for the elevator. Riza was heading towards the elevator when she looked out the window and back at Roy.

"Sir, the kidnappers have just loaded Edward into the back of an armoured car!" she exclaimed.

"An armoured car eh? Sounds like it's time for a high-speed chase!" He said excitedly "We'll need your car Lieutenant." He pressed a button in the elevator.

"Yes Sir!" she raced inside the elevator. Once inside, she looked to Al "Alphonse, look after Winry!"

"Okay Lieutenant." The suit of armour replied as the doors shut. Winry, who could no longer stand, was kneeling on the floor, fists clenched and shaking.

"Winry?" Al asked.

"He didn't want me to leave." She whispered, tears forming rolling down her face.

"Huh? What are you-"

"He didn't want me to leave Al!" She screamed "He didn't want to be alone! I told him I'd come right back as soon as I had my gear! And now-now he-"

Al picked her up and carried her into Ed's old room. He laid her down on the couch and stared at her.

"Winry, listen to me." He explained "Nothing could have prevented this from happening. And what would have happened of you were here huh? You may have been taken with him or shot down right in front of him! That would have scarred him for life, seeing the person he loves die and he could do nothing. Don't worry, the Lieutenant and Colonel will find him."

ZOOM! The armoured car tore through the streets with Roy and Riza tailing them, almost running someone over.

"Colonel, I know that we are trying to keep up with them but can we please slow down a little?" Riza asked "You almost ran over that old lady."

"Lieutenant the only reason I'm driving is because you _drive _like an old lady!" Roy replied, increasing the speed another 20km/h "Now do you have that military-issued car radio in here somewhere?"

"Yes, why?" Riza asked as she rummaged through her glove compartment, pulling out a small radio-like device.

"Because Havoc, Armstrong and Feury are stationed on the top of a building near here." He explained "Ever since Fullmetal was attacked I had them create a small base on top of a building." He took the radio in his hands and pressed a button "Havoc! This is Mustang! We are pursuing an armoured car with hostages inside!"

"Yes Sir!" Havoc called from the other line "We see it and are loading the bazooka's now!"

"Negative Havoc! Fullmetal is that car!"

"Understood Sir! Armstrong! More bazooka's!"

"HAVOC!! THAT IS A NEGATIVE!!" Mustang screamed into the radio.

"Kidding Sir." Havoc replied "This puts you in a bad position. You can't use any kind of force against that car, but they can to you."

At that point the kidnappers realized that and from the passenger seat, the smaller one took a machine gun, fired and hit Riza's front tires. Roy and Riza had to stop to avoid any kind of crash, while the car sped away into the distance.

"Dammit!" Roy screamed "We had them! We freakin had them! And then they pull a dirty bullshit trick like that!"

"We need to regroup Colonel." Riza replied "And get my car fixed." From their mirrors they saw Havoc, Armstrong and Feury driving a tow-truck park in front of them.

"Colonel, Lieutenant, are you okay?" Havoc asked as Armstrong and Feury attached a cable to the front of the car.

"We'll be fine, but I don't think we can say the same for Edward." Riza replied sadly

"Okay, listen up!" Roy said "We need to come up with a new plan but first we need to tell Winry what happened. Havoc, haul us back to the hospital." 

"Yes Sir!" He replied and they began the long ride back to the hospital.

"Do you think Edward will be okay?" Riza asked

"I hope so." Roy said, trying to hold back any kind of tear.


	9. Penance

Meanwhile, miles away, Edward was slowly waking from a drug induced sleep

Meanwhile, miles away, Edward was slowly waking from a drug induced sleep. He soon regained memory of what happened to him at the hospital and began to regain his full awareness as well. His captors placed him in a sitting position on a cold concrete floor with his hospital clothes still intact. There were no lights on wherever he was and he found there were chains around his flesh limbs that connected to different areas of the building, but because there was so much slack on the chains and dim lighting he couldn't tell where. This reminded the alchemist a lot of when he was being held captive by Barry the Chopper.

"_This doesn't look good_," He thought "_My automail still isn't working and I have no idea who these people are and what they want with me._"

A single light had been flicked on directly over his head, blinding the teen to an extent where his vision was impaired outside the light. He took this time to see where the chains leaded and while he couldn't see the ends, the one around his arm lead to the ceiling and the one around his leg led to another area on the floor. He heard footsteps and could make out the silhouette of a person. He saw the silhouette press a button on the wall and the chain around his arm rapidly was being raised above his head, forcing him to stand. The silhouette then flicked another switch, illuminating the room, and not much to Ed's surprise, it was the big man in black clothes and ski mask.

"Hello Edward," came a voice from behind the mask as it drew closer "I see your doing well."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Snapped Edward "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here or have all of these stab wounds."

"That may be very true," said the man "However, if you look at it from a certain point of view, I believe you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?! And from what sick and twisted point of view is this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the sick and twisted point of view where you finally tell your little friend about your true feelings for her."

Ed's mind searched hard for something to say but it kept coming up blank.

"Judging by the rare amount of silence ever generated by you, I'm assuming you understand," The man said, pacing around Ed "There's no need to thank me though. Sometimes love needs a little push and thousands of stab wounds was just the thing to do it. I'd ask that you please consider that the bright side of your long overdue penance."

"Penance?" Ed asked

"Yes Edward, _your _penance. Finally, after all these years, you are going to atone for all of your sins."

"What this time? The list seems to go on and on and on." Replied Edward. He wanted to know exactly what this was all about.

"Well Edward there is some truth to what you're saying." The man stared "The amount of sins that you have committed would be enough to fill the state library. However, this particular one is probably one that you don't even know you committed." He left and re-entered the room with his men and some torture devices including whips, knives barb wire, matches and a metal bat.

"Let it begin." He said. One of the men began wrapping the barb wire around the alchemist's legs and lower body, preventing him from moving without getting cut. The larger man took a whip in his hand, cracked once and then struck Edward with it in the chest. The Alchemist lowered his head and gritted his teeth, as he would never give him the satisfaction of screaming as long as he could avoid it. He glanced down at his new wound. The impact tore part of his shirt off and he could see blood trickling out of it.

As the lashing continued the next thing he felt were the knives carving different patterns into his back. He could feel the blood dripping down him and onto the floor. This was different than the first time he was stabbed, they were instant and there were more than he could count. This time around, the blades were taking their time and as far as he knew there were only two knives so far. He wanted to fall so badly, sink to his knees, but his restraints wouldn't allow it.

At this time Edward glanced up at the big man who through his mask could see a look of distaste on his face. Edward looked back down and found out why: The barb wire had not yet pierced him yet. He raised a hand to halt everyone's actions and made his way over to the bleeding Alchemist. He took a lit match and placed the flame directly on Edward's exposed stomach. Edward couldn't take it anymore. He tried squirming away from the match but all it did was slice him with barbed wire. In all his frustration he gave in and screamed for his captors to hear. The man glared in his face and smirked, knowing he got what he wanted. He moved back and signalled for the others to continue.

Ed lowered his head again while his penance continued. He felt like he was slipping away due to the huge blood loss. If he could only perform his alchemy, but with his automail deactivated and his flesh arm hoisted by chains, there was no chance of him being able to clap his hands. He looked down at all the blood at his feet. Then an idea clicked in his head. He slowly moved his flesh foot to trace a transmutation circle out of the blood. Ignoring the pain from the barb wire he began with the symbols inside the circle.

"_Keep Going. Just a little more and you can survive_." He thought to himself, trying to motivate himself as he felt weaker and weaker.

"Stop him!" He heard the leader yell. He looked up surprised to find out that his plan was discovered.

"_No!" _ He screamed hundreds of times over in his head as he felt the chain around his foot yanked in the air and the metal bat hitting the back of his knee forcing it to buckle. His last hope of escape vanished before his eyes. He could hardly stand when the leader came over and forced him to look into his mask.

"You think this is over? We've merely just begun!" He screamed into the teen's face.

Finally the loss of blood had caught up to Edward. He felt more dizzy than ever and with his latest injury to his leg he started to collapse. As he fell all he could hear was laughter from the leader. He would have hit the concrete floor unless a pair of gloved hands gently caught him.


End file.
